


Sleeping Battles

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Mini Supes [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, F/M, Family, Homelander get your ass home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Starlight won't settle down to sleep





	Sleeping Battles

**Author's Note:**

> The ages of the children are 
> 
> Translucent aged 9
> 
> Maeve aged 7 
> 
> Deep aged 6 
> 
> A-Train aged 6 
> 
> Black Noir aged 4 
> 
> Starlight aged 2

Starlight wouldn't settle down to sleep, she'd been unsettled and weepy all day. Madelyn didn't know what was wrong with the two-year-old, normally she was so easy and placid. 

It wasn't just her being difficult. Translucent had set fire to his bedsheet then refused to tell her why he had done it. Deep and A-Train were fighting more than normal, it seemed like all she had done was separate the two all day. Maeve was snappy and talked back every time she was asked to do something.

The only one who wasn't acting up was Black Noir. No, he was his usual quiet self. Keeping himself entertained with puzzles and colouring books.

"She won't sleep until you check the room for monsters. It's what Homelander does," Maeve tells her from the doorway in her silver and red pyjamas. "When's he coming home?".

"He's working, I'm sure he'll be home tomorrow," Madelyn lied, the truth was she didn't where he was or when he was coming home. Maybe she'd gone a bit overboard when he came home the other night about the ice cream and killing people incident.

"A-Train says that you are going to send us away. Translucent says we should just pack our bags now," Maeve informs her, shifting uncomfortably and trying to act like she doesn't care either way. 

"I promise you we are not going to send you away. You can tell the others that too. No matter what Homelander and I will never send you away," Madelyn promised, as a tear-stained faced Starlight grabbed onto her hair. If Madelyn didn't know better she would swear the toddler was searching her face to see if she were lying.

"Okay," Maeve answered, turning to leave. "Oh yeah, by the way, Deep is napping in the pond again and Translucent is pouring petrol on the car. I thought you should know,".


End file.
